Auch Dämonen haben Gefühle
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Nach der 1.Staffel: Das Problem von Inu Yashas unkontrollierten Kräften wird immer größer, schließlich trifft er eine Entscheidung, was Kagome betrifft, und bald ist das Juwel wieder vollständig der Wunsch kann ausgesprochen werden.
1. Auf Leben und Tod

**Auch Dämonen haben Gefühle**

**oder**

**Das Herz des Dämons **

_Hallo Leute! Ich bin neu hier und wollt mal gucken, wie ihr meine FF so findet!_

_Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_

_Eure Schneeprinzessin_

**1. Auf Leben und Tod **

Nichts konnte seine aufgewühlten Gefühle besänftigen, er war zu durcheinander, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte! Da war das Rauschen des kleinen Flusses, das angenehme Wehen des Windes, die ruhige, schöne, weite Landschaft um ihn herum, die Wärme der Sonne und die Tatsache, dass sie seine Hand fest mit ihrer kleineren festhielt und er ihren gleichmäßigen Atem hören konnte – all die Sachen hätten ihn eigentlich beruhigen müssen, doch sie taten es nicht.

Sie saß leicht lächelnd neben ihm, ihr nachtschwarzes Haar glänzte in der Sonne, ihre Augen glitzerten lebendig, er spürte ihre Wärme und roch ihren lieblichen Duft. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als weiter über die Sache nachzudenken, die ihn im Moment am meisten beschäftige: ‚Ich mag es wirklich sie bei mir zu haben, aber so kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich werde immer wieder kämpfen, um die anderen zu beschützen, aber Tesaygas Macht ist nicht groß genug, als dass sie mich immer beschützen kann. Ich werde mich wieder und wieder verwandeln und irgendwann werde ich ihre zarte Haut mit meinen Krallen zerschlitzen und keiner wird sie retten können, wenn ich vollends außer Kontrolle gerate! Ich muss besser aufpassen und im Notfall die anderen verlassen, damit ich sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringe.'

Er fuhr ihr sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, wofür sie ihn ansah und ihm eins ihrer umwerfenden Lächeln schenkte, bei dem sich ihr kleiner Mund immer zu einem wunderbaren Lächeln verzog, ihre Augen glücklich leuchteten und sie übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Doch Inu Yasha musste sich trotzdem ein Lächeln abquälen, denn ihn ließen diese Ängste einfach nicht los.

„Finger weg!", schrie Sango Miroku an, der ihr mal wieder an den Hintern gefasst hatte. „Was soll ich machen?! Ich kann meine Finger nun mal nicht von dir lassen!", grinste er und strich ihr noch mal kurz über ihre Rundungen. Sango wurde rot vor Wut, ihre Hand zuckte verdächtig, doch das fiel dem Mönch gar nicht auf, da er mit einem schmachtenden Ausdruck im Gesicht noch immer ihren Po befummelte. Kurz darauf hörten Inu Yasha und Kagome, die vorgegangen waren, weil sie das Gestreite der anderen beiden nicht mehr ertragen konnten, ein Klatschen.

Als sie sich umdrehten, hatte Miroku einen roten Handabdruck im Gesicht und Sango stapfte sauer an ihnen vorbei. Kagome verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaub, das hatte er wirklich mal verdient!", seufzte sie leise. „Deswegen wird er aber nicht aufhören!", meinte Inu Yasha genervt. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte erneut, denn sie wusste, dass er recht hatte!

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel, Wolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben und ein starker Wind war aufgekommen. Die kleine Gruppe blieb stehen und der Halbdämon hob schnuppernd die empfindliche Nase. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich, ein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck bildete sich, als er sein Schwert zog und wütend brüllte: „Naraku, du Feigling, zeig dich!" Wie vom Himmel gefallen landete eine Gestalt einige Meter von ihnen auf der Lichtung, wie immer die Pavianmaske und das weiß-graue Fell übergezogen. „So sieht man sich wieder, Inu Yasha!", sagte der Neuankömmling Small Talk führend. Inu Yasha stellte sich mit entwickeltem Tesayga vor seine Freunde und fauchte böse: „Was willst du?" Dieser schien bester Laune zu sein, als er antwortete: „Es gibt nur noch drei Teile vom Juwel der vier Seelen! Eins davon habe ich, eins du und eins ein anderer Dämon. Da du nun mal schwächer bist, als der andere, habe ich mich dazu entschieden dir zuerst dein Stück abzunehmen!" „Vergiss es!", meinte Inu Yasha fest entschlossen und stürmte auf den Man zu, welcher ihm mühelos aus dem Weg sprang, bevor er ebenfalls sein Schwert zog, das sich in der Mitte teilte und so zwei gefährlich blitzende Spitzen vorwies.

Miroku stand mit seinem Mönchsstab und dem verbundenen Loch in seiner Hand neben Sango, die ihren Bummerrang ebenfalls bereithielt, im Notfall wollten sie eingreifen - der Halbdämon wollte mal wieder alleine diese Schlacht führen. Kagome stand leicht verängstigt hinter ihnen, sie wusste, dass dies ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war und nur einer gewinnen konnte. ‚Ich weiß, dass Inu Yasha sehr stark ist, aber ist er wirklich mächtig genug Naraku mit seinen fiesen Tricks endgültig zu schlagen? Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt. Bitte sei vorsichtig, Inu Yasha!'

Sie beobachtete jeden Schritt der beiden Gegner und genau wie die anderen erkannte sie bald, dass es nicht gut für Inu Yasha aussah. Denn Paviangesicht hatte seine Maske abgelegt und wandte, während er gut mit dem Schwert umging, immer wieder seine unfairen, hinterhältigen Tricks an, die seinen Feind hart trafen. Dieser wurde gerade von einer Art Feuerwerkskörper getroffen und flog einige Meter weit durch die Luft, zum Glück landete er auf seinen Füßen, denn Naraku war sofort bei ihm und stach mit seinem Schwert auf ihn zu. In letzter Sekunde wehrte Inu Yasha den Angriff mit Tesayga ab und schob die fremden Schwertspitzen mühsam und langsam von sich weg. Doch er war im Gegenteil zu seinem Gegner außer Atem und hatte mehr offene Wunden.

Dann geschah das Unvermeidliche: die beiden Schwerter prallten erneut hart auf einander, Blitze flogen, Muskeln zuckten, aber schließlich schaffte Naraku es Tesayga aus Inu Yashas Hand zu schlagen, da sich dieses zwischen seinen beiden Spitzen in der Klammer befand. Der Halbdämon flog durch die frei gelassene Energie nach hinten, während sein Schwert wieder dünn zur anderen Seite flog und nun mehr als zehn Meter weiter im Gras landete.

Die Augen des Weißhaarigen wurden größer, er spürte das Blut stark durch seine Adern pulsieren und sein Herz heftig schlagen. Er wollte es aufhalten, doch es war bereits zu spät. Seine Augen wurden ganz rot, seine Fingernägel wuchsen zu langen, harten Krallen, auf seinen Wangen erschienen die roten Dämonenstreifen und seine Muskeln wuchsen.

Kagome riss entsetzt ihre Augen auf. ‚Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder, nicht jetzt! Er muss jetzt klar denken können, sonst hat er verloren gegen einen Feind wie Naraku.' Shippo sprang verängstigt auf ihren Arm und sie drückte ihn fürsorglich an sich, während Sango und Miroku sie mit sich nach hinten drängten, weit möglichst von Inu Yasha weg, denn wenn seine Dämonenkräfte durch kamen, war er unberechenbar und man sollte nicht in seiner Nähe sein, wenn einem das eigene Leben wichtig war. So sahen sie aus einiger Entfernung zu, wie Inu Yasha den noch erstaunten Naraku angriff und sogar einen tiefen Treffer landete.

Der Kampf ging auf einer anderen Ebene weiter. Inu Yasha kämpfte blind vor Zorn und nur mit dem Willen Naraku zu töten, Blut spritzen zu sehen, dieser wiederum war überrascht von der neuen Kraft und musste stark in die Defensive gehen, um sich vor den messerscharfen Krallen seines Gegners zu schützen, doch auch er verletzte Inu Yasha, da dieser nur an Angriff, aber nicht an seine Verteidigung, dachte.

Kagome öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm das zu zubrüllen, doch sie bekam gleich sechs Hände auf ihn gedrückt. „Willst du ihn auf uns aufmerksam machen?", zischte Miroku ihr ins Ohr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich muss ihm doch helfen!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, als viel Blut aus Inu Yashas Arm spritzte. Sango schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Er kann sich im Moment nur selber retten!", und sie fügte hinzu, als sie Kagomes ängstliches Gesicht sah, „er schafft das schon!" Miroku und Shippo nickten zustimmend. Aber die drei konnten sie nicht überzeugen, sie zitterte vor Angst um ihn.

Plötzlich, nach mehreren Minuten des Bangens, spritzte viel Blut auf, doch man konnte nicht erkennen, wer getroffen war. Die Außenstehenden hielten den Atem an. Wer war wie stark verletzt? Es war kaum zum Aushalten! Erst als sie Inu Yasha zischen und die Wunde des anderen noch vergrößern sahen, war klar, dass Naraku endlich erledigt sein musste. Denn über seine gesamte Brust zog sich eine tiefe, lange Wunde, aus der ununterbrochen dunkles, dickes Blut rann. Erleichterung mischte sich bei ihnen mit der großen Angst, wie es weiter gehen würde!

Schließlich stand der Halbdämon auf und sah schrecklich grinsend mit aus dem Mund rinnendem Blut auf sein Opfer runter. Der tote Körper zuckte hin und her, dann knallte es überraschend, die Dämonen so tot wie der Körper, mit dem sie sich vor Jahren vereinigt hatten, verpufften auf immer und zurück blieben schnell verwesende Knochen, deren Asche der Wind wegwehte. Das einzige, was noch auf einen Kampf hinwies, war das Blut an Inu Yasha, sein zerschlissenes Oberteil, der verwüstete Boden und in der Luft lag auch noch ein leichter Geruch von Blut und Schweiß.

Dann hob Inu Yasha seine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte erneut, kurz darauf drehte er sich zu ihnen um, sie wichen erschreckt zurück, als sie das angsteinflössende Blitzen in seinen Augen sahen. Er hatte sie gewittert, vielleicht auch ihre Angst! „Genau das hab ich befürchtet!", sagte Miroku leise, der sich schützend vor die Mädchen gestellt hatte und diese nach hinten schob. Dann zog er sich schnell das Tuch von der Hand, um das Loch darin zu enthüllen. Automatisch streckte er seine Hand nach vorne, aber kein Wind entstand. Völlig verwirrt sah er sich seine Handfläche an und stellte erstaunt fest, dass da kein schwarzes Loch mehr war. Es war weg, einfach verschwunden!

In der Eile des Gefechts reagierte er zu spät, denn Inu Yasha war längst vor ihm erschienen, riss ihm den Mönchsstab aus der Hand, den der Priester reflexartig zum Schutz vor sich gehalten hatte, dieser zerbrach beim harten Aufprall auf den Boden, wo der Weißhaarige ihn hingeschmissen hatte.

Erneut sprang der Halbdämon ab, um sich auf den Mönch zu stürzen, doch Sango war schneller, sie hatte ihren Bummerrang bereits gezogen und ihn in Richtung der beiden Männer geschleudert, um Miroku zu retten. Das große Teil zerschnitt die Luft rasend schnell und verfehlte den Dunkelhaarigen nur um wenige Zentimeter, Inu Yasha hingegen wich mitten im Sprung in der Luft der Waffe aus und landete ein paar Meter weiter auf seinen Beinen. Der Bummerrang kam allerdings nicht mehr zu seiner Besitzerin zurück, da der Hundedämon ihn mit seinen Krallen in drei ungleichmäßige Teile geteilt hatte und dieser auf den Boden verstreut worden war.

Waffenlos starten sie Inu Yasha an, der auf vier Pfoten vor ihnen stand und schließlich auf zwei Beinen gehend zu ihnen kam. Seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich drohend und er wirkte wie ein durchgedrehtes Monster, als er seine Krallen hob.

Auch wenn er stark verletzt ist, haben wir noch lange keine Chance gegen ihn! Außerdem haben wir keine Waffen mehr! Was sollen wir nur tun? Das kann doch nicht das Ende sein? verzweifelt schaute Sango ihre Freunde an.

Fortsetzung folgt 


	2. Liebe oder Hass?

2. Liebe oder Hass? 

_**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha und die anderen gehören nicht mir! Und ich verdiene höchstens mal ein paar Reviews – sonst nichts!**_

Inu Yasha kam immer näher, aber anstatt zurück zu weichen, ging Kagome direkt auf ihn zu. Shippo sprang beängstigt von ihrem Arm - sie ließ ihn laufen. „Was machst du da, Kagome?", rief er beängstigt, „komm sofort zurück!!" „Kagome, lass das! Das ist zu gefährlich!", warnte auch Sango.

Aber sie wollte nicht hören und ging langsam weiter auf den stehen gebliebenen Inu Yasha zu, welcher sie aus feuerroten Augen gefährlich ansah. „Inu Yasha! Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin es, Kagome!", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und näherte sich ihm mit kleinen Schritten, „die Kagome aus der anderen Zeit, Kykios Reinkarnation! Wir suchen doch zusammen das Juwel der vier Seelen. Weißt du denn nicht mehr?!"

Blut rann seine Arme runter und tropfte von seinen Krallen auf den Boden. Seine schneeweißen Dämonenzähne blitzten hervor und seine Augen wirkten bedrohlich, irritiert und vielleicht ein bisschen verängstigt. Das sah nicht gut aus, denn man konnte keinen Funken Intelligenz oder gesunden Menschenverstand oder Erinnerung darin erkennen. Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf.

Sie blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie blinzelte sie weg und lächelte ihn zaghaft an, während sie vorsichtig ihre Hand hob. Dabei sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Doch bevor sie ihn berühren konnte, war er knurrend wie ein scheuer Hund einen Schritt zurück gegangen.

„Bitte, Inu Yasha! Ich bin's doch Kagome!", brachte sie verzweifelt über ihre Lippen, während sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Sie sah nicht ein, warum sie Angst vor einem Freund haben sollte, auch wenn es sich bei diesem um einen durchgedrehten Dämonen ohne Gewissen handelte! Sie glaubte an ihn. Zitternd ging sie einen Schritt und noch einen auf ihn zu. Kritisch sah er sie an.

Es war schrecklich ruhig, die Außenstehenden hielten vor Spannung den Atem an. Sango vergrub ihr Gesucht in Mirokus Kimono, da sie da nicht bei zugucken konnte. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und schaute dem Spektakel gespannt zu.

Inu Yasha und Kagome starrten sich an. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, mit der Hoffnung irgendetwas Vertrautes in ihnen zu entdecken. Er dagegen starrte sie immer noch irritiert an. Sie war ein Mädchen ohne Waffe und doch traute sie sich so nah an ihn ran, noch dazu sah sie ihn so komisch an und Wasser rann aus ihren klaren Augen. Aber was ihn am meisten verwunderte war, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm zu haben schien. Kagome verzweifelte immer mehr. Sie sah in seinen Augen gar nichts, nur Rachsucht. Der Anblick jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter. Was war aus dem schüchternen, sie verteidigenden, guten Inu Yasha geworden?!

‚Ich muss ihn retten!' ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Alle äußeren Umstände und besonders seine Verfassung missachtend überwand Kagome die letzten paar Zentimeter zwischen ihren Körpern, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihre Lippen feste auf seinen Mund. Sie spürte seine scharfen Zähne durch die Haut hindurch, beachtete aber weder die noch die Tatsache, dass er sich total versteifte. Sie hatte nur eins im Kopf, er musste seinen Verstand wieder kriegen, aber ob das der beste Weg dazu war?

Sango sah auf, als sie spürte, dass Miroku seine Haltung änderte. Sie sah ihn neugierig an. Alles war ruhig, selber Inu Yashas Knurren war verschwunden. Plötzlich schnappte sich der Mönch den kleinen Fuchs und hielt ihm Augen und Mund zu. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt zu wehren, doch der Mann war einfach zu stark für ihn. Noch verwunderter drehte sie sich um und riss bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ebenfalls die Augen weit auf. Kagome hatte ihre Arme um Inu Yasha geschlungen und küsste ihn tatsächlich auf den Mund. ‚Sie liebte ihn eben doch!' dachte Sango und grinste Miroku allwissend an. Der beugte sich schnell zu ihr runter und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf, bevor sie ihn schnell wieder weg schupste. Wut funkelte gefährlich in ihren Augen, als sie den Mund aufmachte, um ihn anzubrüllen. In letzter Sekunde fiel ihr ein, dass sie wegen dem Halbdämon noch immer in Gefahr waren und so schloss sie widerwillig ihren Mund wieder. Sie funkelte den übers ganze Gesicht grinsenden Miroku noch einmal sauer an, dann wandte sie sich neugierig wieder den anderen beiden zu.

Irgendwas in ihm spürte Wärme und Zärtlichkeit. Er sah dieses Mädchen, roch ihr Blut, sah es geradezu durch ihre Adern unter der Haut pulsieren. Doch irgendwas tief in ihm drinnen hielt ihn davon ab seine Krallen in sie zu rammen und ihr Blut zu lecken. Er wusste nicht, was das war, aber es musste stark sein, wenn es über ihn herrschen konnte. Dann spürte er warme Tropfen auf seine Haut fallen, sie schmeckten salzig, als er sie an die Lippen bekam. Die Wärme umfing ihn immer mehr, es war, als würde er in warmes Wasser fallen und darin gefangen sein.

Schließlich begann er zu zittern, vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und jedes einzelne Körperteil war plötzlich tausend mal schwerer als sonst. Seine Krallen schrumpften, genau wie seine Muskeln, dann verschwand das Rot aus seinen Augen mit ihm die Dämonenstreifen. Er sah eine weinende und zugleich lächelnde Kagome vor sich, bevor er zu Boden sackte und nur noch schwarz sah.

„Inu Yasha!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige, als ihr der leblose Körper aus den Armen glitt, bevor sie neben ihm auf die Knie fiel. Schnell kamen auch die anderen hinzu. Kagome liefen noch immer die Tränen über die Wangen, als Sango zu ihr ging, sich neben sie kniete und sie tröstend in die Arme nahm. Sofort legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Freundin. Miroku sah sich in der Zeit den Halbdämonen genauer an.

Doch genauso plötzlich, wie er umgefallen war, öffnete dieser auch wieder seine Augen und saß kerzengerade auf dem Boden. Erstaunt sah er seine Freunde an, die nicht minder erstaunt von seiner Reaktion waren.

„Guckt mal!", rief Shippo, der zu ihnen gerannt kam, und hielt ein großes Stück des Juwels in seiner kleinen Hand. Dadurch schien Inu Yasha sich allerdings wieder an alles zu erinnern, außer das, was während seiner Verwandlung passiert war. Erst lächelte er sie alle an und seine Augen wanderten zu der verweinten Kagome. So betrachtete er sie kurz, bevor sein warmes Lächeln auf einmal verschwand und er eine wütende Miene aufsetzte. Verwundert starrten alle ihn an. ‚Was ist denn mit ihm jetzt schon wieder los? Er hat sich doch wieder zurück verwandelt!' dachte der Mönch überrascht.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?", schrie der Halbdämon sie auch sogleich an, „spürst du denn nicht, dass du uns nur im Weg bist?! Alle müssen ständig auf dich aufpassen, weil du dich nicht selbst verteidigen kannst. Du bist uns nur eine unnötige Last! Ohne dich hätten wir schon längst das Juwel wieder zusammen!" „Aber Inu Yasha...!", sagte Kagome entsetzt und traurig zugleich, während ihr erneut große, salzhaltige Wassertropfen aus den Augen rannen. „Nicht, aber Inu Yasha! Ich lasse mich von dir nicht mehr umgarnen. Deine Tricks kannst du an anderen ausprobieren, denn ich bin nicht mehr so dumm und falle auf sie rein! Du machst dir alles verdammt einfach, indem du immer andere für dich arbeiten lässt. Und weißt du, was? Das geht mir verflucht auf die Nerven. Ich will, dass du gehst und niemals wieder kommst! Geh zurück in deine Zeit und bleib ja da, denn ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Ich hasse dich!" Immer mehr Tränen liefen aus ihren wässrigen Augen, die ihn wütend und verletzt anfunkelten. „Ich hab ja nicht gewusst, dass du so denkst!", entgegnete sie möglichst schnippisch, „aber wenn das so ist, dann geh ich natürlich. Denn auf die Gesellschaft eines ausflippenden, egoistischen, völlig durchgeknallten HALBdämons kann ich echt liebend gern verzichten! Sieh doch zu, wie du zurecht kommst! Denn mich wirst du nicht mehr wieder sehen! Ich hasse dich, Inu Yasha!" Sie funkelte ihn ein letztes Mal böse an, bevor sie sich immer noch weinend an Sango wandte.

„Leihst du mir kurz Kiara?", fragte sie freundlich. Die andere nickte, während ihre animalische Gefährtin mutierte. „Bleib doch bei uns! Inu Yasha hat das nicht so gemeint!", versuchte sie die Freundin noch zu überzeugen. „Hab ich doch! Jedes einzelne Wort!", warf der Weißhaarige kindisch und sauer ein, während er interessiert den Juwel in seiner Hand betrachtete, den Shippo ihm gegeben hatte. Sango, Miroku und der kleine Fuchs warfen ihm vernichtende Blicke zu, aber er beachtete sie nicht. „Ich gehe wieder nach Hause! Ich bin das eh alles Leid. Machs gut, Sango!", sie brachte eine kleines Lächeln zustande, während die beiden Mädchen sich umarmten, bevor sie auf Kiara stieg, Miroku und Shippo noch einmal winkte und dann auf ihr Richtung Brunnen flog.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Inu Yasha?", wollte Miroku vorwurfsvoll mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wissen. „Ja, warum?", fragte Shippo mit seiner hohen Kinderstimme, die zornig klang, „sie küsst dich und bringt dich dadurch zum Zurückwandeln und du schickst sie weg! Obwohl sie uns dadurch vor dir gerettet hat!" „Sie hat mich geküsst?", fragte Inu Yasha überrascht, während er Tesayga wieder in die Scheide schob. Die anderen drei nickten. „Also warum hast du sie so verletzt und fortgejagt?", fragte der Mönch sauer.

Sango verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr rafft auch gar nichts!", sagte sie seufzend, „in ihrer Zeit ist sie in Sicherheit! Dort wird er sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht angreifen können! Er will sie vor sich selbst beschützen! Er mag sie eben sehr!" Der Hundedämon schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich soll diese Zicke mögen?", fragte er mit sarkastischer Stimme und schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. „Ich hasse sie!", schrie er laut und wütend. Das Mädchen schüttelte jedoch nur leicht grinsend den Kopf. „Und was ist dann mit Kykio?", wollte der Fuchs flüsternd wissen.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Sterbende Liebe

Endlich nächster Teil online. Danke für die Kommis und nu viel Spaß beim Lesen! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Eure Schneeprinzessin 

**3. Sterbende Liebe**

Wieder saß Inu Yasha am plätschernden Fluss, jedoch einige Kilometer weiter südlich. Die Landschaft war ähnlich, wie an jenem Tag mit Kagome, doch diesmal wirkte sie ganz anders auf ihn. Das Land kam ihm unendlich groß vor und er fühlte sich allein und einsam. Das Wehen des Windes ließ ihn frösteln, denn die Sonne schien so weit weg, dass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte und er von einer kalten Aura umgeben fror. Das Rauschen des Wassers machte ihn nervös und aggressiv, er wusste selbst nicht warum. Unruhig riss er mit beiden Händen Gras aus der Erde, bevor er es fallen ließ und erneut Halme abriss.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und blickte in das Spiegelbild seiner selbst im Wasser. Zwei breite, weiße Strähnen hingen ihm wie immer im Gesicht, seine Lippen wirkten extrem dünn und gefährlich, seine Haut war blass und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. ‚Sie hasst mich!' Er öffnete mit der Kralle seines Zeigefingers einen Kratzer in sein Gesicht und erneut floss ihm das warme, dicke, flüssige, rote Etwas über seine Haut. Aber es störte ihn nicht. Er sah sein Spiegelbild noch immer angeekelt an. ‚Sie hasst mich zurecht! Ich bin verabscheuungswürdig. Ein gefühlsloses Lebewesen, aus Fleisch und Blut, und doch nichts Ganzes und nichts Halbes, weder Dämon noch Mensch! Ein Mischling!' Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze und zerstörte mit einer Handbewegung im Wasser sein Spiegelbild. ‚Aber bald! Bald bin ich ein vollwertiger Dämon! Dann hasst mich keiner mehr, dann fürchten mich alle! Ich werde Sessohmaru zeigen, wer der bessere von uns beiden ist und dann bin ich der Stärkste und Mächtigste von allen!' Er grinste.

„Kagome, mach doch bitte die Tür auf!", rief ihre Mutter vom Flur und drückte die Klinke runter. Doch aus dem Raum kam keine Antwort, kein Lebenszeichen. Das Mädchen lag auf ihrem Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Tränen liefen ihr in Bächen die Wangen runter und durchnässten den warmen Stoff. Sie krallte ihre Finger noch fester in das Bettlaken, sodass ihre Knochen knackten. Sie zitterte, obwohl die Sonne warm ins Zimmer schien, und ihr Atem ging nur stoßweise.

„Warum? Warum hat er mich weggeschickt? Er hat alles kaputt gemacht. Dabei hab ich ihm doch gar nichts getan!" Sie schniefte und strich sich die nassen, im Gesicht klebenden Haare hinter die Ohren. „Warum Inu Yasha?", flüsterte sie traurig, „ich hatte doch nichts von dir verlangt. Wir waren so was wie Freunde. Ich hab dir geholfen, wie du mir. Warum sagst du solche Dinge? Warum sagst du, dass du mich hasst? Es tut so weh, so schrecklich weh. Mein Herz, es brennt, als wollte es zerbrechen. Warum hast du mir das angetan? Ich... ich mag... ich liebe dich doch, du Scheißkerl! Ich liebe dich..." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und die letzten Worte verschwanden geradezu in ihrem Kissen. Sie rollte sich wie ein kleines Kind zusammen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen „Warum?"

‚Da ist doch wer!" Er hielt die Nase unauffällig in die Luft und schnüffelte, bevor er aufstand und auf die paar Bäume einige 100 Meter hinter ihm zu ging. Es war selbst für seine guten Augen niemand zu erkennen, aber er wusste, dass sie da war, er spürte es, wie er es immer gespürt hatte.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte eine Frauenstimme, als der Hundedämon direkt vor einem bestimmten Baum stehen geblieben war. „Komm runter!", murrte er. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau in rot-weißem Kimono schwebte von einigen Seelen umgeben aus dem Baum heraus und landete leichtfüßig vor ihm. „Schlecht gelaunt?", fragte sie lächelnd und streichelte einer der Seelen über den Kopf.

„Du solltest damit aufhören, Kykio!", sagte er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, Inu Yasha!", sagte sie kaum noch lächelnd. „Doch du kannst es!", entgegnete er stur. „Du willst, dass ich aufhöre? Willst du etwa, immer noch, dass ich sterbe?", fragte sie sauer und entsetzt zugleich, wobei sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Immer noch? Du weißt genau, dass der mittlerweile tote Naraku dich damals getötet hat!", knurrte er. „Wo ist der Unterschied? Du hast ihn getötet, er mich! Also hast eigentlich du mich getötet!", schnurrte sie provozierend. „Du weißt, dass das Quatsch ist. Du wolltest ihn doch auch umbringen. Ich hatte eben eben die Gelegenheit und hab sie genutzt!", grinste er. „Aber du willst, dass ich wieder sterbe, wegen der Kleinen!", sagte sie kalt. „Ich will nur, dass du die Seelen der Menschen in Ruhe lässt! Und lass Kagome da raus!", sagte er locker. „Du weißt, dass ich ohne sie nicht leben kann!", meinte die Priesterin, „außerdem denke ich, dass Kagome hierbei eine wichtige Rolle spielt!" „Nein, das tut sie nicht. Ich habe sie weg geschickt, ich hasse sie!", antwortete er trotzig, „außerdem lebst du schon lange nicht mehr, Kykio!" „Ach nein? Können das hier auch Tote?"

Blitzartig hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihre Lippen auf die seinen gedrückt. Vor seinen Augen erschien ein Bild: Kykio und er. Sie standen in einer Wiese voller bunter, prächtiger Blumen in inniger Umarmung und küssten sich. Automatisch legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Die Priesterin presste sich an ihn und ihre Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein. Er spürte ihre Wärme, roch ihren Duft.

Aber plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild, ihre schwarzen Haare wurden immer kürzer und der Kimono verwandelte sich in Rock und Shirt. Vor ihm stand nicht länger Kykio, sonder Kagome. ‚Kagome!', dachte er traurig. Auf einmal spürte er keine Wärme mehr. Kykios Lippen waren eiskalt, genau wie ihre Körper. Entschlossen schuppste er sie von sich weg. Mit großen Augen starte sie ihn wütend an.

„Vielleicht bist du nicht tot, aber lebendig bist du auch nicht,. Dein Körper ist ganz kalt, denn ein Mensch kann nicht allein von der Rache leben. Das musst du langsam verstehen, Kykio!", sagte der Halbdämon und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich noch mehr. „Du gehörst mir, Inu Yasha! Wir waren ein Paar. Das hast du jawohl nicht vergessen!", entgegnete sie sich selbst beruhigend. „Ich werde es nie vergessen! Aber es liegt mehr als 50 Jahre zurück und heute liebe ich dich nicht mehr!", gab er sie ansehend zu. ‚ Ich hab es wirklich gesagt! Ich liebe sie nicht mehr. Warum nur ist mir das nicht eher eingefallen?' Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Rede doch nicht so einen Mist! Klar liebst du mich?", flüsterte sie sauer. Erneut ging sie auf ihn zu, doch r hielt sie auf Abstand. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Kykio, ich liebe dich nicht, ich liebe eine andere!", sagte er ebenfalls leise.

Noch bevor er über seine Worte nachdenken konnteöffnete er mit einer Hand ihren Mund und flößte ihr eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit ein, die Kaede ihm einst gegeben hatte. „Geh wieder zurück, Kykio!", sagte er lächelnd und mit sanfter Stimme. Sie zog eine Fratze. Die Seelen schwebten davon und sie begann langsam sich aufzulösen. „Warum?", hauchte sie traurig. „Es ist das beste für dich!", lächelte er noch immer. Kurz bevor sie endgültig verschwand, huschte noch ein letztes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hob kurz die Hand zum Winken, zum Abschied. Auch er hob die Hand und ließ sie oben bis Kykio schließlich verschwunden war. Er starrte noch eine Weile auf die leere stelle, wo sie gestanden hatte. Ihr Duft wurde von dem Wind für immer weg geweht und er war wieder allein, ganz allein.

Eine Weile schwelgte er mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit. Dann schweifte sein Blick in die Ferne. Kurz genoss er die Freiheit. Doch dann plagte ihn die Einsamkeit auch schon wieder und er ging zu den anderen zurück. Irgendwie hatte er sich an Sango und Mirokus Gestreite gewöhnt und brauchte es vielleicht sogar. Im Gegensatz zu früher, hielt er es nicht mehr allzu lange aus, alleine zu sein – schon seltsam. Allerdings erwartete ihn bei der kleinen Hütte auf der Lichtung, wo sie übernachten wollten, eine böse Überraschung.

Fortsetzung folgt 


	4. Der Herzenswunsch des Dämons

**4. Der Herzenswunsch des Dämons**

_Huhu. Hier kommt dann endlich der letzte Teil meiner Inu-Yasha FF. Sorry, dass er erst jetzt kommt, ich hab vergessen ihn zu posten. Naja, dafür ist er extralang (im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen g). Danke für euren lieben Reviews und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Die Sonne erleuchtete die Lichtung inmitten des dunklen Waldes, an deren Rand eine kleine Holzhütte stand, die Wanderer, wie sie es waren, auf ihren Wegen zum Übernachten benutzten. Kleine fast schwarze Rolleden verdeckten die ebenso winzigen Fenster und ließen keinen Lichtstrahl in den einzigen Raum der Hütte. Die vier hatten sich auf dem Boden ein Lager aus ihren Klamotten, Laub und Moos für die Nacht gemacht. Aber die alte Tür, welche immer knarrte, stand weit aufgerissen, sodass man hineinschauen konnte und ein wirres Durcheinander erblickte. Ein kleiner Kampf musste darin stattgefunden haben, denn alles war verwüstet und im Eingang lag ein in viele Teile zerstückelter Stock, den Miroku als Ersatz für seinen zerstörten Mönchstab benutzt hatte, und ein zerbrochener Bummerrang, Sangos Bummerrang.

An einem der Pfosten, welche das kleine Dach über dem Eingang stützten, waren drei Personen gefesselt, zum einen die Besitzer der Waffen, zum anderen ein junger Fuchs - Inu Yashas Freunde und Begleiter. Er fletschte mit den weißen Zähnen, als er sie so sah: Sie saßen auf dem dreckigen Boden mit Knebeln in den Mündern, ihre Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt und anschließend an den Pfahl gebunden, ihre Füße waren ebenfalls zusammen gebunden. Sich aus diesen fest gebundenen Seilen zu lösen, war für die Gefangenen in ihrer Situation ganz unmöglich. Mit großen Augen starrten die drei ihn an, sie wollten ihm etwas mitteilen und der Halbdämon verstand sie auch so. Weil er wusste, wer dieser Übeltäter war, ohne seinen Duft wittern zu müssen, denn es konnte eh nur einer dafür in Frage kommen!

"Sessomaru!", brüllte er wütend und so laut seine Stimmbänder es zuließen. Das Echo schallte von allen Seiten zurück, andere hätte es vielleicht eingeschüchtert, aber nicht diese beiden Hundedämonen. "Kleiner Bruder!", begrüßte ihn der Enttarnte fröhlich und trat aus der Hütte hervor, "wie geht's denn so?" In Inu Yasha zog sich alles zusammen, er hasste die Art seines großen Bruders, so zu tun, als wäre dieser die Unschuld in Person, wo doch jeder wusste, dass das der größte Quatsch der Welt war. "Lass sie frei!", fauchte er deswegen noch um so verärgerter und deutete auf seine Freunde. "Wieso denn? Sie haben doch von da aus, wo sie sitzen, einen perfekten Ausblick auf den Kampfplatz!", grinste der Dämon gelassen und fuhr der Schwarzhaarige kurz mit seiner Hand übers Haar, wofür sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf und mit ihren Beinen nach ihm trat. Doch er wich ihr ohne Probleme aus. "Nicht so aggressiv, junge Dame!", spielte er den Entsetzten, bevor er sich dem jüngeren Dämon gegenüber stellte.

Im Hintergrund entdeckte dieser einen kleinen Kopf, den Kopf eines Menschenmädchens, der hinter einem Baum neugierig hervorguckte. ,Seltsam! Er hängt tatsächlich immer noch mit dem Menschenkind rum. Wirklich seltsam, wo er Menschen doch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann! Aber er scheint ihr noch nicht ein Haar gekrümmt zu haben. Vielleicht kann mir das etwas helfen, das Juwel zu vervollständigen und mir etwas zu wünschen!', grübelte Inu Yasha und wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.

"Dann lass uns anfangen!", grinste er fies und machte sich kampfbereit. "Wie immer in Eile, der kleine Bruder! Warum müsst ihr Menschen es nur immer so eilig haben! Aber wenn du meinst...", auch er zog sein Schwert und hielt es in die Luft. Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in ihm und blendeten Inu Yasha. Er blinzelte, hörte allerdings das Zischen, welches Tokijin beim Zerschneiden der Luft machte und wich dem Schwert in letzter Sekunde mit einem gekonnten Sprung zur Seite aus. Er knurrte wütend. Sessomaru war noch schneller geworden, das würde schwieriger werden, als er gedacht hätte. Er hob Tessayga, schlug es auf seinen Bruder, welcher sich mit Tokijin abblockte, sodass die Funken flogen. Das lange, schneeweiße Haar des Älteren wehte elegant im Wind und die Gelassenheit des vollwertigen Dämons trieb das Blut in Inu Yashas' Adern nur noch stärker an und es pochte ihm hart und schnell unter der Haut. Er war mit Neid erfüllt, er wollte auch so kämpfen wie Sessomaru. Deswegen knirschte er fuchsteufelswild mit den Zähnen. ,Strengen diese Übungen ihn so wenig an?'

Er sprang hoch und schlug Tessayga mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, auf Sessomaru nieder, doch dieser parierte perfekt, indem er sein Schwert hob und den Schlag anscheinend mühelos abwehrte. Stink sauer landete der Kleinere wenige Meter weiter auf allen vieren auf dem Boden. Sein Herz schlug schnell und hart gegen seine Rippen. ,Warum bin ich so schwach?' Der andere zog in der Zeit seine "Rüstung" aus, um mehr Freiraum zum Kämpfen zu haben, schmiss sie achtlos zu Boden und wartete anschließend darauf, dass sein Bruder erneut angriff.

"Was wird das?", keifte dieser ihn sich umdrehend an, "du kämpfst gar nicht richtig. Warum bist du dann hier? Hast du Angst oder was? Jetzt mach schon! Sei kein Feigling und greif gefälligst an!" Er funkelte wütend mit den pechschwarzen Augen, ganz auf seinen Gegner konzentriert. Dieser lächelte leicht. "Du musst noch so viel lernen, kleiner Bruder!", antwortete er leise. Das wiederum jagte einen riesigen Adrenalinschub durch den Körper des Halbdämonen, er verzog seine Augen zu Schlitzen, bevor er Tessayga erneut hob und eine ganze Reihe von Angriffen auf den anderen losließ.

Man hörte die beiden Schwerter auf einander prallen, sah die Funken sprühen, das Gras wurde zertrampelt, die Erde aufgewühlt, Blätter segelten zu Boden, weiße Haare flatterten in der Luft und Blut spritzte. Nach einiger Zeit landeten beide außer Atem zwei Meter zwischen sich wieder auf dem Erdboden. Aus ihren Mündern liefen Blutrinsel und auf beiden linken Wangen prangten zwei feine, aber recht tiefe Schnitte. Weiße Dämonenzähne blitzten hervor und zwei ungleiche Augenpaare blitzten gefährlich, das eine feuerrot, das andere nachtschwarz, zwei Gegensätze und doch drückten sie die gleichen Gefühle aus: Spaß am Kämpfen, Konzentration, das Streben auf den Sieg.

"Es wird Zeit!", flüsterte Sessomaru. Verwirrt starrte Inu Yasha ihn an. Das wiederum nutzte der andere und startete einen Angriff. Er flitzte gewand über den Boden und sprang in letzter Sekunde hoch. Sein Schwert zielte von unten Richtung Brustkorb und seine freie Hand schoss gen Inu Yashas Kopf von oben herab. Doch dieser fasste sich in letzter Sekunde, zog Tessayga vor seine Brust und schlug mit ausgefahrenen Krallen die Hand seines großen Bruders weg. Überrascht flog der zur Seite, landete jedoch geschickt auf seinen Füßen. Blut rann seine langen, blassen Finger und die scharfen Krallen runter, auf die er kurz schaute, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hob.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das, was er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen, war schon wieder passiert. ,Nein, verfluchter Mist!' In dem wirren Gefecht hatte er aus Versehen seinem kleinen Bruder das Beschützerschwert aus der Hand geschlagen, welches nun zwei Meter von dem entfernt, wieder zusammen geschrumpft, auf dem Boden lag. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass ihn nur ein Dämon mit ebenso feuerroten Augen, Dämonenstreifen und Muskelbergen reuevoll, doch sonst ohne jegliche Gefühle anstarrte. Zu allem Übel erblickte er sie auch noch hinten aus dem Wald hervortreten. ,Da macht dieser Trottel schon wieder nicht seinen Job und lässt Rin aus den Augen; dem wird ich was erzählen! Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst bemerkt Inu Yasha sie noch!'

Sessomaru fletschte die langen Zähne und fauchte wütend. Er spürte die noch immer steigende, böse Aura um seinen kleinen Bruder und erschauderte kurz. Da war es schon wieder, dieses Gefühl. Er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte. Er hatte es bisher erst ein einziges Mal gefühlt, als er zum ersten Mal miterlebte, wie Inu Yasha sich verwandelte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, die Aura wuchs noch immer. Er musste reagieren, schnell, bevor die Aura zu groß würde und es vielleicht zu spät war.

Blitzartig sprang er vom Boden ab und verpasste seinem kleinen Bruder einen gewaltigen Hieb auf den Kopf mit der flachen Seite Tokijins. Die roten Augen ermatteten, bevor sich die Lider über sie zogen und Inu Yasha leblos zusammensackte. Sofort verschwanden Muskeln und Streifen wieder, auch die Krallen wurden um einiges kleiner. Der Ältere steckte sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und nahm ihm die Kette mit dem Juwel ab. Er holte seinen Teil des violetten Diamanten aus seiner Tasche und führte die beiden Stücke zusammen. Ein grelles, helles Licht bildete sich um die kleine Kugel und seine Hand. Es wurde immer heller und es blendete, als die beiden Teile wieder mit einander verschmolzen.

Wenige Sekunden später hielt er das komplette Juwel in seiner Hand. Er bewunderte es fasziniert, es war unglaublich schön und glänzte im Licht der Sonne. "Was ist das?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme neben ihm. Er senkte den Blick und lächelte sie an. "Das, Rin, ist das Juwel der vier Seelen! Es kann einem jeden Wunsch erfüllen!", erklärte er leise und gebannt von der Macht, welche in seinen Händen lag. "Wow!", gab sie begeistert von sich, "das leuchtet schön!" Er nickte.

Dann stellte er sich hin und streckte die Hand mit der Kugel gen Himmel, um seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. "Juwel der vier Seelen zeig mir deine Macht und erfüll mir meinen Wunsch, wofür du gedacht. Bei den Geistern der Vorfahren, über mir dem Himmel und unter mir der Erde, so wünsche ich mir, dass mein Bruder Inu Yasha ein ganzer Mensch werde!" , sagte Sessomaru und dachte mit geschlossenen Augen ganz fest an seinen Wünsch.

Er spürte, wie das Juwel in seiner Hand erglühte und immer heißer wurde, doch er hielt es fest. Die Wärme ging durch seinen ganzen Körper und durch die geschlossenen Augen hindurch spürte er noch das warme Licht, dass von der Kugel ausging.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten wieder die Augen öffnete, befand sich in seiner Hand nur das goldene Band, an dem der Juwel gehangen hatte. Er blickte zu Boden und lächelte. Dort lag ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann. Er kniete sich wieder hin und band ihm das goldene Band um den Hals. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Rin neugierig und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Mein Bruder ist jetzt genau wie du ein Mensch!", erläuterte er lächelnd. Sie schaute auf den Jungen und lächelte ebenfalls.

Dann hob Sessomaru Inu Yasha hoch und ging mit ihm zu der Hütte, Rin lief ihm treu hinterher. Drei überraschte und geschockte Augenpaare starrten ihn dort an. Er unterdrückte sich ein Grinsen noch so eben und legte seinen jüngeren Bruder in der Hütte auf das Lager, bevor er wieder raus trat. Mit einer einzelnen Kralle löste er zuerst die Seile an den Füßen, nahm dann die Knebel aus ihren Mündern - alle waren eh noch zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen - und öffnete zu guter letzt noch die Seile am Pfosten, sodass alle drei wieder frei waren.

Danach beugte er sich zu ihr und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Komm, lass uns gehen!", sagte er lächelnd. Sie nickte und packte mit ihrer kleinen, seine große Hand.

Immer noch überrumpelt standen die drei Opfer auf und blickten ihm sprachlos hinterher. War das wirklich der Sessomaru, den sie kannten? Kaum zu glauben. "Warte!", rief Sango plötzlich und rannte mutig hinter ihm her. Der Mann blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Ja, was ist noch?", fragte er recht freundlich. "Danke!", lächelte sie überglücklich. Er lächelte glücklich zurück. "Ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte er ruhig, "man sieht sich!" Er hob eine Hand zum Gruß. "Tschüss!", rief die Kleine und beide verschwanden daraufhin endgültig im dunklen Wald.

Die Dämonenjägerin ging zu den anderen zurück. "Ist der krank?", war das erste, was Shippo sagte, während er noch immer auf die Stelle blickte, wo der Dämon und das Menschenkind verschwunden waren. "Glaube ich nicht!", meinte Miroku tonlos. Sango schüttelte überschwänglich den Kopf. "Nein, das ist er nicht. Er liebt Inu Yasha nur!", stellte sie durch die Gegend hüpfend fest.

"Wer liebt mich?", fragte ein sich streckender Inu Yasha, der in dem Moment aus der Hütte trat, "und wo ist überhaupt Sessomaru?" "Gegangen!", entgegnete Shippo und tanzte mit Sango auf der Lichtung. "Sind die jetzt vollkommen durchgeschnappt?", fragte Inu Yasha verwirrt. Der Mönch schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er zog eine von Inu Yashas Haarsträhnen nach vorne, sodass dieser sie sehen konnte.

Er starrte die Schwarze an. Erst nach einigen Sekunden verzog sich sein Gesicht entsetzt. Er sah in den Himmel und suchte alles ab, doch er fand nicht das, was er suchte. "Wo... ist er? Wo ist dddder ... Mooooond?", stotterte er entsetzt. "Noch lange nicht am Himmel!", sagte Miroku leise. "Aber...!", brachte der nur hervor, bevor er hinter die Hütte stürzte, wo ein kleiner Bach her floss.

"Warum hat Sessomaru das eigentlich getan?", wollte Shippo wissen, als er und Sango aufgehört hatten zu tanzen. "Weil er Inu Yasha einen Gefallen tun wollte, denke ich!", antwortete Miroku. Sango nickte, während sie versuchte das Holz zum Brennen zu bringen. "Das versteh ich nicht!", maulte der Jüngste, "er hasst Inu Yasha und Menschen doch!" Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Das glaube ich nicht mehr!" Der Mönch nickte. "Er hat sich geändert, dieses kleine Mädchen, das immer bei ihm ist, könnte der Grund dazu sein!", überlegte er, "auf jeden Fall hat er an Inu Yashas Stelle dessen und somit auch seinen Wunsch erfüllt!"

Der kleine Fuchs sah ihn nichts verstehend an. "Inu Yasha wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als bei Kagome zu sein. Doch das kann er als Dämon und als Halbdämon nicht, aber sein Stolz hätte nie zugelassen, dass er sich selbst gewünscht hätte ein Mensch zu werden, also hat sein Bruder das für ihn getan!", erklärte Sango begeistert. "Hä? Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte Shippo. Die anderen beiden lachten. "Nein, musst du nicht. Du bist noch zu jung, um etwas wie die Liebe zu begreifen!", lächelte Miroku, worauf der Fuchs eine Schnute verzog und sich beleidigt weg drehte.

Er schaute wie paralysiert in das klare Wasser, das nur langsam an ihm vorbei floss. Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Eigentlich hatte es sich kaum verändert, nur eine Sache war anders. Doch gerade dies war ausschlaggebend für seine Gefühle. Seine Haarfarbe, sie war schwarz. Und bei ihm standen schwarze Haare nun mal für Menschsein. Er konnte es nicht fassen. ,Warum bin ich jetzt schon ein Mensch? Es ist noch viel zu früh?' Er griff sich an den Hals, doch der Juwel war weg, dort lag nur noch die feine goldene Kette von Kagome. ,Nein, bitte nicht!' dachte er entsetzt und eilte zurück zur Hütte.

"Was ist passiert?", schrie er die drei Personen an, welche dort um ein kleines Feuer saßen.

Sie erzählten ihm alles was sie mitbekommen hatten.

Geschockt starrte er sie danach an. "Warum hat er das getan? Warum wollte er, dass ich ein vollständiger Mensch bin?", überlegte Inu Yasha laut, "ich hab's. Er will, dass ich ihm unterlegen bin. Er selbst will der Stärkste sein!" Sango, Miroku und Shippo schüttelten die Köpfe. "Du hast wirklich gar nichts verstanden!", sagte sie schmunzelnd. Er schaute das Mädchen irritiert an. "Dein Bruder mag dich!", belehrte sie ihn. Doch er war nur noch verwirrter. "Wenn du kein Halbdämon bist, kannst du weder dich noch uns oder Kagome gefährden, weil du dich nicht mehr in ein hirnloses Monster verwandelst!", erklärte der Mönch ruhig.

"Kagome!", sagte Inu Yasha verträumt und sprang auf. Er rannte weg. Sango und Miroku grinsten sich an. Shippo verdrehte die Augen und gab ihr einen kleinen Schups, sodass sie in seinen Armen landete...

Kagome saß auf der Bank unter der großen Eiche bei ihr auf dem Hof. Um sie herum hatten sich ihre Freunde versammelt und sie lachten zusammen. Äußerlich lachte sie mit, innerlich nicht. Sie schaute in die Ferne, während der Junge vor ihr sie anschmachtete. Sie merkte es nicht mal.

Der Wind wehte ihr durchs Haar. "Kagome?", fragten ihre Freundinnen, "Kagome?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sie verwirrt an: "Ja?" "Wo bist du nur immer mit deinen Gedanken? Du hörst uns gar nicht mehr zu und bist schon zum fünften Mal heute weg getreten!", tadelte die Braunhaarige links neben ihr sie besorgt. "Keine Angst, mir geht's gut!", antwortete sie tonlos und guckte schon wieder in die Ferne. Lauter besorgte Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Seit sie sich von den "Feuerroten Schüttelpusteln", hatte ihr Großvater ihnen erzählt, erholt hatte, war sie ständig abwesend - eine Nachwirkung der gefährlichen Krankheit.

Im Hintergrund raschelten die Blätter, es wurde langsam Herbst. Der Wind wehte sanft und spielte mit ihren langen Haaren. Leise Geräusche der Natur wehten zu ihnen herüber, bis plötzlich ein gellender Schrei die Ruhe zerstörte: "KAGOMEEEEEEE!" hallte es von allen Seiten. Sofort sprang sie auf und drehte sich um, diese Stimme konnte nur ihm gehören, sie hätte sie überall wieder erkannt. Und tatsächlich, dort stand er, mitten bei ihr auf dem großen Hof in ihrer Welt. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare wehten im Wind, seine dunklen Augen strahlten glücklich bei ihrem Anblick und sein roter Kimono flatterte ebenfalls leicht. "INUUU YASHAAAAAAA!", rief sie überschwänglich und rannte los. Beide liefen, als wären Armeen hinter ihnen her.

In der Mitte des Hofes trafen sie sich und fielen sich glücklich in die Arme. Ihr liefen die Tränen nur so aus den Augen, als sie ihn anlächelte. "Ich liebe dich, Kagome!", flüsterte er strahlend. "Ich liebe dich auch, Inu Yasha, über alles!", entgegnete sie weinend, bevor sie sich zu ihm vor beugte und sich ihre Lippen endlich, nach so langer Zeit, zum ersten Mal trafen. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Sie spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und seine Wärme. Glücklich schmiegte sie sich in seine starken Arme, in denen sie sich so geborgen fühlte.

Für beide hielt die Zeit still, die Erde hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen, denn dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen! Sie spürten nicht den frischen Wind, bemerkten nicht die erstaunten und wütenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, die das junge Paar überrascht anstarrten und flüsterten, und auch nicht ihre glücklich lächelnde Familie, die sie von weiter weg beobachteten. Es gab nur sie beide! Inu Yasha legte seine Arme um sie und sog ihren Duft tief ein, er würde sie nie wieder hergeben, niemals mehr. Zaghaft öffnete sie ihre Lippen, gewehrte ihm Einlass. Vorsichtig gelangte seine Zunge in ihren Mund; und der beide für immer mit einander vereinte, dieser erste, zärtliche Kuss.

**ENDE**

_So das wars dann endgültig! Mein Ende der Serie! Eigentlich sollte der letzte Teil gar nicht solang werden, ich hatte eher Angst, dass er zu kurz werden würde und jetzt das...! Na ja ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen. Würd mich echt interessieren! Freu mich noch ein letztes Mal über Kommis zu meiner Inu FF..._

_bis irgendwann, vielleicht trifft man sich ja mal bei anderen FFs,_

_heal _

_Schneeprinzessin_


End file.
